


A Boy's Beast Friend

by vidoxi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bestiality, First Time, Furry, M/M, Microphilia, Sex with Sentient Animals, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi
Summary: Mistakes were made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those times where I'm like "should I really post this" but really at this point this is just another drop in the bucket of horrible things i've said and done so fuck it.

Gabriel Agreste never let his son have a pet, no matter how much he had begged. He always claimed that they were "dirty" and "would become a distraction from your studies". So it was a bit of a thrill, secretly having something that at least kinda _looked_ like a pet, even if it was really a sentient magical being and not much like a pet at all really aside from being responsible for keeping it fed. 

The kwami in question is sitting on his perfectly made bed, watching tv and stuffing his face with camembert, his holder beside him, math homework on his lap. The tv is reflected in the cat's huge, green eyes, almost clearly enough to see what's happening on screen. His tongue flicks out to scoop up more of the soft cheese, tiny jaw and throat working and swallowing the smelly gunk. At something on tv, his ears give a twitch, before laying flat back against his head. He gives a lash of his tail, black fur rippling. "Are you serious?!" he groans. "He gave the last rose to _Jessica?_ Rachel was practically perfect for him! Why-"  
Adrien isn't really paying attention, instead suddenly gripped by the impulse to reach out and pet him. Is that okay though? Is that demeaning for a kwami? They are like thousands of years old, right? His fingers twitch.

"-what about the romantic horse riding thing? Did that just mean nothing to him? You humans-"  
"Plagg."  
"Yeah?" he answers, not bothering to glance his way.  
"Can I pet you?"  
Plagg looks at him now, chewing slowing to a halt. Adrien wonders if he's crossed some line and is about to apologize when Plagg shrugs his delicate shoulders. "Sure, knock yourself out."

Adrien swallows and reaches out to stroke the short black fur. It's... nice. It's so short it's like velvet on his fingertips, yet soft as silk. He runs a single finger from the top of Plagg's spine to the base of his tail, and the tiny cat shudders beneath the touch, a quiet rumble of a purr emitting from the tiny body. 

Adrien draws back, surprised, then can't help but laugh at the reaction. "Does that feel good?"  
"Yeah, yeah!," the kwami trills, "C'mon, don't stop now, get behind my ears!" He bumps his head demandingly against Adrien's palm, tv show forgotten.  
"Well, I guess I'm not that surprised, you are kind of a cat, right?" Adrien scoops him up gently and places him in the palm of his hand. The tiny cat rolls languidly onto his back, looking up at him with shining, expectent green eyes. 

"Adriennn~," he whines with a tone usually only reserved for when he's begging for cheese. "Pet me morrrre!"  
"Fine, fine," he rolls his eyes. "Geez, you're so bossy when you want something." 

He strokes his broad head a few times before scratching behind the tiny black ears. Plagg leans greedily into the touch, purr rumbling deep in the tiny furred chest.  
"Yessss, just like that," he encourages. 

Eventually Adrien moves lower to stroke underneath his chin, and Plagg lifts his chin higher to give Adrien's fingers better access. Adrien massages his tiny shoulders, one fingertip on each, evoking a pleased sigh from the kwami. 

He moves lower, stroking his soft black belly. Plagg giggles and pushes away his fingers with his back paws. "Nooo, not there, I'm too ticklish!" 

Adrien considers tickling him until he's begging him to stop. It'd certainly be revenge for his constant nagging for cheese. But that would mean an end to this, and Adrien is enjoying himself too. Petting Plagg is strangely cathartic. He supposes this must be one of the reasons why people like having pets. "Alright, I wont," he promises, instead filing the information away for later.

He transfers the tiny creature to his other hand, placing him on his stomach this time. Again he gently strokes his back with two fingertips, and Plagg arches his spine.  
"Y-yeah, right there."  
It's kinda funny, seeing Plagg get so into it.

He moves lower, petting his tiny rump and the backs of his haunches. He gently threads his tail between his fingers, pulling softly. Plagg actually moans at this.  
"A-adrien..." he pants, a pleading tone to his mew.  
"Geez, does it really feel that..."  
Something soft and fleshy is pressed against Adrien's palm. He pulls back quickly. Between Plagg's legs is a tiny pink cock, erect and pressing against his black furred belly.  
"...good? EWW, PLAGG!" He pulls away as if burned, flapping his hand wildly with the kwami still clinging to it.  
"Well what did you think you were doing?!" Plagg gripes.  
"Well I didn't expect you to get... turned on!" He says, exasperated, raising him to eye level so he can glare at him, cheeks turning redder by the second.  
"Well you can't stop now!" Plagg whines, sounding almost desperate. "Come on, don't be such a tease, Adrien." 

Before Adrien can even open his mouth to reply, Plagg wedges his little cat cock at the base of Adrien's fingers, between his index and middle finger. "Your hands are so soft," he moans, rubbing his face on his fingertips and thrusting shallowly into his hand. "Pet me more? Please." 

Adrien feels a nervous sweat beading at his hairline as he glances at his doorknob to confirm that he locked it when he came in. It's so hot in here, when did it get so hot? He swallows thickly and raises a now trembling other hand, trying to find the rythm he had before of petting his back as he lets the small cat thing fuck his hand. God this is weird. Plagg licks at his fingertips with his little sandpaper tongue, sometimes taking the flesh into his little mouth and sucking wetly, muffling his lilting mewls as he thrusts faster.

Plagg's rutting begins to get uneven and Adrien tenses, preparing for what he knew must be next. As he expected, Plagg shivers before coming with a meow-like moan, and a spurt of cum drips down Adrien's knuckles. Plagg pants and extracts himself from him, little dick now limp and beginning recede back inside him. Adrien takes a tissue and wipes off the evidence, and tosses it at the trash can, missing by a good three feet. 

"Not too bad, kid," Plagg grins weakly, still catching his breath.  
"This was a one-time thing, okay?" Adrien means to say it firmly but it comes out high and shakey.  
"Yeah, that's probably for the best," the cat yawns, floating over and curling up in a tiny ball on Adrien's pillow. "Wouldn't want you to fall in love with me or anything," he mumbles, and is snoring just seconds later. 

Adrien's groan of exasperation falls on deaf ears. He tries desperately to ignore the shameful tent in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> the title was a pun
> 
> did u get it
> 
> beast
> 
> like bestiality
> 
> ...
> 
> I SHOULD DELETE THIS


End file.
